A typical liquid crystal display is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through thousands or even millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers. However, liquid crystal in the liquid crystal display does not itself emit light. Rather, the liquid crystal has to be lit up by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. The light source may be ambient light, or a backlight module attached to the liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a typical liquid crystal display is shown. The liquid crystal display 10 includes a liquid crystal panel 12, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 13, and a backlight source 15. The FPC 13 is electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel 12, and provides display signals to the liquid crystal panel 12. The backlight module 15 is located adjacent to the liquid crystal panel 12, and is configured for illuminating the liquid crystal panel 12. The backlight module 15 includes a plastic frame 17 and a metal frame 18. The plastic frame 17 and the metal frame 18 are locked together to accommodate the liquid crystal panel 12 and other components of the backlight module 15.
The FPC 13 includes a grounding member 133. The grounding member 133 has a plurality of ends of grounding wires (not shown) of the FPC 13 gathered thereon. When the liquid crystal display 10 is assembled, the FPC 13 is bent to attach on a back side (not labeled) of the metal frame 18 of the backlight module 15. The grounding member 133 of the FPC 13 is pasted on the metal frame 18 by a conductive film 19 such that the grounding member 133 is grounded via the metal frame 18. Thus, electromagnetic interference (EMI) of the liquid crystal display 10 is eliminated.
However, the adhesive strength of the conductive film 19 is prone to wane over time. In addition, parts of the conductive film 19 are liable to be chipped off or break off, particular if the liquid crystal display 10 is jarred and if the conductive film 19 is aged. For these kinds of reasons, the resistance between the FPC 13 and the metal frame 18 may be unduly increased, and the capability of the liquid crystal display 10 to resist EMI may be diminished. If the liquid crystal display 10 is prone to EMI, it may not operate reliably.
Therefore, a new liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described problems is desired.